


Family is everything- Larry/Niam

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Larry babies, M/M, Niam Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall are married with 3 children<br/>Julia Nicole Payne <br/>Justin Alexander Payne<br/>Cameron James Payne</p>
<p>Harry and Louis are married with 2 children and 1 on the way<br/>Caroline Marie Styles<br/>Lucas Edward Styles<br/>Allie Elizabeth Styles (Not born till chapter 2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY XX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to each Fmily/ their houses :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome :) This is just a cute fic i'm really excited for :)
> 
> Niall and Louis are called mommy by their children
> 
> Liam and Harry are called daddy by their children

Liam and Niall are married. They have 3 beautiful children. 

This is their house- http://www.wheretofindhomes.com/homes-for-sale.jpg

This is their room- http://img1.southernliving.timeinc.net/sites/default/files/image/2008/06/innovative-house/master-bedroom-l.jpg

 

They had Cameron James Payne first. He is now 3 years old and. He loves Playing outside. He's a daddy's boy and he always has to be around Liam.

He looks like this - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/512777107546602443/

His room looks like this - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/62/f3/0b/62f30b90e4fbba3b8e6c5622b3861be8.jpg

his birthday is December 29 

 

Next came Justin Alexander Payne. He is a year old. He is a mommy's boy. 

He looks like this-   http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8f6spUtXY1rqnae4.jpg

his room looks like this- http://www.potterybarnkids.com/pkimgs/rk/images/dp/wcm/201032/0002/img10l.jpg

His birthday is on November 27

 

Finally they had a daughter. Her name is Julia Nicole Payne. she is 2 months old. she's a mommy and daddy's girl. 

She looks like this -  https://callmemumsy.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/i-heart-faces.jpg

Her room looks like this- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4a/84/ab/4a84ab12db2aacc8875735167674305d.jpg

Her birthday is on September 10

 

____Now onto Larry______

 

Harry and Louis are married with 2 children and Louis is pregnant with one. 

This is their house- http://www.thehouseplanshop.com/userfiles/photos/large/827832847499981d267879.jpg

Their room- http://hozwall.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Ideas_how_to_decorate_master_bedroom_home_Beautiful.jpg

 

They had their first child, his name is .  Lucas Edward Styles.  He is 2 years old.  he is definitely a daddy's boy. 

he looks like this-  https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b2/27/05/b22705b58c4a83425bdb136f2247cb15.jpg

his room looks like this- http://www.sipsoups.com/img/2014/11/terrific-outstanding-baby-boy-nursery-ideas.jpg

His birthday is December 13

 

They had a daughter after and they named her Caroline Marie Styles she is 7 months old. She is a mommy's girl. But she loves her daddy too. 

She looks like this-  http://linzhouweb.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/264469-cute-baby-girl-3-months-old.jpg

Her room looks like this- http://www.4444mb.com/images/baby-girl-room-decor-1-nice-look.jpg

her birthday is on April 27

 

Louis is pregnant with another girl. they will name her Allie Elizabeth Styles. 

(She'll be born in chapter 2)

she looks like this when shes born- https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/3/6104141/il_fullxfull.325854822.jpg

This is what her nursery will look like- http://www.venkatpharmaltd.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/girl-nursery-decorating-ideas.jpg

she will be born on December 5

 

Okay so this is everything :) If you have any questions comment :) xx 

love you all bye (:

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Enjoy the first chapter.

**With Larry (:**

Louis' POV

I was sleeping peacefully until i heard crying from the baby monitor. I sigh and get out of bed walking to Caroline's room. "What's up munchkin?" I ask picking her up, her  cries were silenced and now it was just a few whimpers. I changed her diaper and laid her back down. She fell asleep again and i made my way back to mine and harry's room. 

 

He was snoring in his sleep and i just sat down on the bed not tired anymore. "Muma?" I hear a soft voice ask from the doorway. I look over and Lucas is carrying his blanket in one hand and was sucking his thumb. "Yes Bugaboo?" I ask as he toddles over to me reaching up. I pick him up and put him next to me. My baby bump was huge now. I'm due in a week. 

 

"How did you get out of your crib, bug?" I ask as he curls up to me. Once he didn't talk i assumed he was asleep. I glance at the clock which reads 6:19 AM. Harry would be getting up for work soon and i needed to cook breakfast. Lucas was fast asleep so i slowly moved him closer to harry and then pulled myself up. I rub my baby bump as i make my way to the kitchen.

 This is the kitchen- http://www.cnbhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/joyful-shaped-kitchen-remodel-ideas-meGIl.jpg

After a few moments of cooking i felt a kiss on my cheek as well as a "Morning lovely". i knew it was Harry so i just kept cooking.  "Morning harry" I grin flipping the pancakes. "Muma" Lucas says reaching for me from harry's arms. "In a minute bug, let mummy finish cooking" I kiss his forehead and then get the plates. Harry put Lucas in his high chair then puts the cut pancakes on his tray.

 

I hand Harry a plate next then we both sit down. not even a second into eating Caroline was crying from her room. "I'll get her, you sit down" Harry said going to her room. A few minutes later He brings her downstairs. " Looks like munchkin was hungry" He smiled giving her a bottle. 

 

After breakfast i wash all of the dishes and then go sit in the living room with harry and the kids. At 7:55 Harry left for work. I went through the days schedule and decided we'd watch some TV then i'd maybe call Niall and we all could go get some lunch. Then maybe they could go to the park. 

I changed Lucas into a dark gray hoodie, and then some jeans with his boots. After that i call Niall while changing Caroline. He says he'd meet us at the food place next to the park. I put Caroline into a pair of leggings and a long sleeved dress. I put her boots on then go to my room and change clothes. 

 

After changing into a Black shirt with a Blue flannel over it and some maternity pants i pull my shoes on and walk to the car holding both children. Once i had them all buckled up i drove to the Food Place. 

 

**With Niam (:**

Niall's POV

 

"Cameron clean up your mess please" I say to my 3 year old who had made a mess with his blocks. He was already changed into a pair of Jeans and a button up flannel. I was now trying to change Justin who did not want to cooperate. I finally changed him into a long sleeved shirt and then some jeans. Finally it was time for me to change Julia. It was much easier since all i had to was put a onesie on her then some leggings with a jacket. 

 

I already changed Into skinny jeans and a hoodie so everyone was ready to go. I put them in their seats and then drive to the food place. Louis was waiting inside and i followed him to the seats. 

 

After we ate Louis and I took our kids to the park. There Lucas and Cameron ran around playing. Justin didn't want to play so he just sat on the bench next to me playing with his sister.

 

After an hour t was getting cold and windier, I nor Lou wanted any of the kids to get sick so we said bye and went to our cars. I put the kids in their seats and then drive home.

"Cameron didn't i tell you to clean up?" I ask looking at the blocks still scattered on the floor. He looks up at me and nods. "So what are you gonna do before you do anything else?" I ask and he replies "Cean up."

 

He cleans up and then i turn on a movie for him and Justin so they'd take a nap. Julia was already upstairs asleep. I go to the laundry room to do a few loads. After i put some in the drier i start folding the ones that i just took out. 

 

At 3 the kids wake up and i give Justin and Cameron a snack and give Julia a bottle.They all eat and then Cameron and Justin go play in the living room. I put Julia in her baby swing then walk to the kitchen 

 This is the kitchen- http://cdn.freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/luxury-kitchen-design-2010.jpg

 

I fix myself some food and watch the kids play while i eat.  Cameron comes into the kitchen a few moments later with one of his action figures and an arm (Came off the figure) 

"Mumma, Broke" He says reaching up with the figure in one hand and the arm in another. I take both the figure and the arm and i tried to fix it. It couldn't be fixed and I was thanking god that it wasn't one of his favourite toys.  "Cameron go play and let mumma start dinner." I tell him and he runs off again. 

 

At 6 the front door opens and closes and i knew liam was home because Cameron was yelling "Daddy's home." He comes into the kitchen carrying Cameron and Justin. "Hey, It smells wonderful in here" Liam smiles kissing my cheek softly, before putting the kids down and getting something to drink. 

 

Julia started crying while i was still cooking so Liam went to get her. He came back with Julia who was looking around the room. She wasn't crying any more which was good. Liam was playing with her at the table while i finished up the dinner. I put everyone's plates on the Table and sat down. 

 

After dinner Liam helped me wash the dishes. Once that was finished he carried Cameron and Justin to bed while i gave Julia a bath.She wasn't very fussy which made this bath easier. I wrapped the furry purple towel around her and carried her to her room. 

 

I put her in a Light blue Footie pajamas and put her pacifier in. once she was asleep i laid her in her crib and went to find Liam who was holding a almost asleep Justin.  Liam laid Justin in his bed and kissed his forehead. We walked back to our room and got ready to go to sleep ourselves. 

 

**With Larry**

Louis' POV

 

Harry and i just finished up our dinner and now it was bath time for Lucas and Caroline. Once we bathed them we put them in their jammies and Harry helped me to bed. Once we were all Laid down the rain and thunder started, which meant we will have a scared Lucas in our room tonight. 

 

Sure enough 10 minutes later we hear the door creak open slowly revealing a Scared and frightened Lucas. "C'mere Bugaboo" Harry said and Lucas toddled over to harry reaching his arms up. Harry picked him up and laid him between Him and I. Caroline didn't cry or anything during the night which we were thankful for. 

 

About 11:30 Harry and I drifted off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts :)  
> Thanks for reading  
> xx  
> bye  
> love you all


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has Allie, Justin gets sick so something good and something bad happens :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie Elizabeth Styles is here :) 
> 
> Poor Justin wakes up with a fever and a cough. 
> 
> Niam take care of a sick child D:  
> and Larry have a baby :D

**With Larry (:**

**One Week Later  (December 5th now 2 AM** **/ Louis just had the baby)**

Louis' POV

I was holding Allie, when Lucas came in with Harry. "Caroline is with my mum, i didn't want her with Allie yet" Harry says sitting Lucas on the bed next to me. "Say hi to your new sister Lucas" I smile. Lucas gently moves his hand and touches the baby's face. "Baby" He points out and i nod "Yes this is your baby sister"

 

After feeding the baby, Harry puts Allie in the small baby bed in the room. Lucas was laying on the chair asleep and harry climbed into the bed with me. "My mum said she'd watch Caroline tonight, then we pick her up from her house tomorrow."He tells me, pulling me close to him. I nod and kiss Harry's cheek softly. "Sleep babe, it's late" Harry kisses my forehead, as i fall asleep quickly.

 

**With Niam (:**

Liam's POV

I had woken up to Justin crying. I glanced at the clock and it read 3:15 AM, Niall was still asleep and i didn't wake him. He needed the extra sleep. 

Justin was crying still in his bed, and i walked over picking him up. "Whats up bub?" I ask trying to calm him down. His cries didn't stop and I felt his forehead and sure enough he had a fever. I sigh and go to the bathroom to get some medicine. After i found it i give him the right dosage and grabbed a blanket. 

 

I sit in the chair that was in his room and wrap the blanket around him. He went back to sleep and i carefully laid him back in bed. "Night bub" I whisper kissing his forehead. Then i walk back into my room and go back to sleep for a few hours. 

 

Niall's POV

 At 7AM i wake up and go to feed Julia and then fix breakfast. My phone started ringing and i picked it up. "Hello?" I ask into the phone since i forgot to look at the caller ID. "Hey Ni, Louis just had the baby!" Harry says happily. "That's great" I grin answering. "Yeah, so later today you, Liam and the kids could come over and see Allie if you want" He says. "Yeah. Just text me when you guys want us to come over" i hang up and i put the phone on the counter. then i continue fixing the pancakes. 

Liam and Cameron come down the stairs while i was fixing the plates."Mummy, food?" Cameron pointed to the small plate that i sat on the high chair tray. "Yes,food" I nod picking him up,putting him in the high chair. 

 

i give Liam a plate and then we both sit down and eat. "I think Justin is sick" Liam said as we ate. i look at him confused "How so?" I ask. 

"Well about 3 he had a fever, i gave him the right medicine and everything then he went back to sleep." He replied and i nodded "That's why he's still asleep, because he's sick... can you go check on him?" I ask liam. he gets up after finishing the food and goes upstairs. 

 

i get Cameron out of the highchair and wash his hands. Then i let him run off to play while i washed dishes and got Julia up.  Liam came downstairs with Justin who was holding his teddy bear and had his face nuzzled into Liam's shoulder. "Mummy?" He looks up reaching his arms out. "Can you go get Julia, then feed her" I ask Liam. He nods and hands Justin to me. "Are you not feeling well bub?" I rub his back softly. 

 

Liam fed Julia and then put her in the swing. i laid justin down on the couch and turned on Toy Story for the boys. I walk into the kitchen where Liam was sitting at the table. "Louis had the baby" I tell him. "Yeah we are supposed to go by there to see Allie, but since Justin is sick i don't think it's a good idea" Liam tells me. I nod. "Text harry and tell him maybe tomorrow. or when justin is better." 

 

A few seconds later Cameron comes running into the kitchen. "Mummy, daddy. Justin puked" He scrunched his nose.  Liam and i quickly walk in the living room and sure enough justin was sitting up, there was throw up all over his clothes and on the blanket.  Liam lifts him up and carries him tot he bathroom to clean him up and i put his teddy bear and blanket into the washer. 

 

Liam comes out of the bathroom with Justin who has a new diaper and a new onesie on. "Sick" Justin mumbled holding onto Liam's neck. "I know, you'll be okay" Liam sighed getting another blanket,wrapping it around Justin. 

 

We all sat on the couch and watched the rest of Toy Story. Justin went to sleep on Liam and Cameron went to sleep next to me.  Julia was whining in her swing so i got up, careful not to wake Cameron and picked Julia up. Once i fed her i put her down for a nap. Liam put Justin in the playpen so we could still keep an eye on him, just in case he throws up again.  Cameron woke up an hour later and he was hungry. I fed him some gummy snacks and he went upstairs to play. 

 

"You tired?" Liam asked looking over at me. I nod and cuddle up to him. "Sleep then, if the kids need anything i'll do it" He kissed me softly and a few moments later i was asleep. 

 

**With Larry (:**

Louis' POV

 

"Harry go get Caroline, she's trying to get into things" I sigh watching her. Harry picks her up and she squeals.  I finish feeding Allie and then once she was burped i put her in her crib. Harry was playing with Lucas and Caroline was chewing on her teething ring thingy. She started fussing and I lifted her up. "Babe go take a shower, I'll watch the kids" Harry looks up at me. "But-" He stops me. "Lou, you need to go relax. I'll put the kids to bed and stuff." He kisses me and then takes Caroline out of my arms. 

 

I run a bath and then relax for a while. Harry was right. I did need this. After my relaxing bath i got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around me. I change into some sweat pants and a t shirt. Harry comes into the room and changes clothes. "Have a good bath?" He asks yawning. I nod. "Yeah, now cuddle me"I smile and Harry comes over to me. He pulls me against his chest. 

 

We were both asleep within minutes of laying down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you likeee itttt? If not then tell me how to make it better :)  
> weather you did or not comment your thoughts please. :) 
> 
> It means ALOT :) 
> 
> byee  
> love you all  
> xx


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip a few days. Lucas turns 3!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-13-15 Lucas Edward Styles turns 3 years old.  
> They have a birthday party for him!

**With Niam (:**

 Niall's POV

 

Liam,the kids, and I were about to go to Louis' and harry's house for Lucas' birthday party. It was snowing pretty heavily outside so hopefully it would clear up later. I got Cameron and Justin ready, then i made my way to Julia's room. She was in her crib chewing on her fist. I lift her up, and carry her to the changing table. After changing her diaper i put her in a sweater dress, a pair of tights and her boots. 

 

Liam was taking a shower, so I put Julia in her swing and let the kids watch TV while i changed my clothes. I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Liam came out of the bathroom and changed clothes as well. Once everyone was ready we went out to the car. The snow hadn't decreased which made the roads a lot more dangerous. Good thing Lou and Harry don't live to far from us. 

 

Once we arrived, people had shown up. We walk inside and Cameron immediately ran over to Lucas so they could play. Justin stayed on my lap or in my arms the whole time. He is a really shy boy, whereas Cameron will talk to anyone. We got to see Allie, She was really tiny and adorable. 

 

Julia slept most of the time we were there. We were all talking when louis motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen. I follow him still carrying Justin. 

 

"I think Harry is gonna leave me" Louis blurts out. I look at him with a confused look. "Louis he'd never do that. You should know that" I tell him. He shakes his head and sighes. "He's been so distant lately. I think he's staying with me because of the kids." Louis looks down at the ground. "Lou, you need to talk to him about it. There's a reason he's been distant. And i'm sure it's not what you think." I tell him. He nods "I will once the kids are in bed," 

After that we both go back in the living room where Harry and Liam were. 

 

About 7:30, it was time to get the kids' home. "Cameron c'mon it's time to go" I tell Cameron who was running around the house with Lucas. "Lucas stay wif us?" Cameron asked 

 putting his boots on. He then looks at Harry and Louis who look at Me and Liam. "If Lou and Harry don't mind" Liam says. "No, it's fine, i'll go get his stuff for the night." Louis says walking up the stairs. 

 

I carry justin and Julia while Liam carries Lucas and Cameron. Once having them in the car Liam drove home. It took a while because of the ice and snow but we made it. Liam pulled into the garage and Lucas and Cameron walked inside taking their shoes and coats off.  I put Justin in his fottie pajamas then put him to bed. Lucas slept in Cameron's room. Julia was the hardest to put to bed. She wouldn't stop crying and it was worrying me. 

 

"Let me see her" Liam says softly lifting her from my arms. Her cries immediately stopped. "I'm going to put her in bed, then we can go to bed okay" Liam kisses my forehead before leaving the room. I change out of my clothes and put one of liam's sweaters on. A few minutes later Liam comes in and changes his clothes. "C'mere" He holds his arms out. I scoot close to him and he holds me close. 

 

Then we both fall asleep.

 

**With Larry (:**

Louis' POV

Harry and I cleaned up and put the girl's to bed. Once we were in our room i decided to ask him about why he had been so distant lately. Me being me expected the worse. "Hey Haz?" I ask nervously. He looks at me "Yes Lou?" He asks laying down pulling me close. "You've been distant lately... Is there something going on?" I ask a tear slipping down my face. "No, nothing is going on. Just stressful at work... baby why're you crying?" Harry tilts my face to look at him. 

 

"I don't know, but i thought you were gonna leave me" a few tears escape each second and Harry pulls me onto his lap. "Baby, I'd never leave you. No need to cry" He rubs my back. "I love you so much, You know that" He whispers. "I know, i just got scared." I lean my forehead onto his and he kisses me. "Don't be scared, you're amazing" He smiles. "I love you" I giggle a bit. "I love you too" He kisses me once more before laying back down wrapping his arms around my waist. 

We both fell asleep with Harry holding me tightly, and i couldn't be happier. 

 

_**THE NEXT DAY!!!!** _

**With Larry still (:**

Harry's POV

It was weird waking up without Lucas here. I have to pick him up at 2 Pm. I decided that i'd cook breakfast for Louis and I, So i move my arms away from Louis and get out of bed. Once in the kitchen i got out the pancake mix. "Hazza, you're cooking?" Louis giggled walking in the kitchen carrying Caroline. "I am, and how are 2 of my favourite people this morning?" I ask putting the pancakes on the plate. 

"i'm good and i think munchkin here is good too" he says ticking Caroline a little. I take her from louis and kiss her hair before putting her in the highchair so i can feed her. "I'll feed Caroline, You eat" I tell Louis who nods and eats. I feed Caroline some baby Pears and she squeals of happiness. 

 

After breakfast was over I get Allie and feed her then come downstairs where louis and Caroline were watching cartoons. I put Allie in a little swing thing and sat next to Louis. "Hi baby" I kiss his cheek, pulling him close. "Hi hazza" He giggles.  Caroline looks up at me with a look as if i forgot to say hi to her. "Hi munchkin" I chuckle and she squeals again. 

 

At 1:30 i left to pick up Lucas from Liam and Niall's. I kissed Louis quickly and made my way to the car. I drive carefully and park in the driveway. "Hey Harry!" Niall grins opening the door. "Hi" I smile walking inside. Just then little feet come running over to me. "Daddy!" Lucas squeals jumping up so i could pick him up. "Hi buddy, did you have fun?"I ask and he nods. 

 

After talking to Liam and Niall for about 10 minutes i drove home with Lucas in the back seat asleep. I lift him out of the car and carry him inside. He seemed to know we were home because he sat up and wiggled from my grip. "Mommy!" He squeals jumping onto Louis' lap. Louis grins and kisses his hair. "Have fun with Cameron last night?" He asks and Lucas nods. "Yeah we play wif batman. And spideman!" He grins. "That's great babe,mommy has to feed Allie now so maybe daddy can take you to play in the snow?" Louis looks up at me.

 

I nod and Lucas follows me to his room so i can put him in his snow suit. Once we did that i put his hat and gloves on as well as mine and then carry him out side.

 

(Sorry for the short chapter (:) 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this good? Leave suggestions and your thoughts in the comments please (:  
> It means ALOT!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading (: 
> 
> BYE XX  
> LOVE YOU ALL


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Cameron build a snowman, Christmas and Louis' Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Cameron go outside and build a snowman. Then i will time skip 4 days to Christmas eve as well as Louis' birthday!!
> 
> long chapter (at least i think it is)
> 
> enjoy  
> xx

12-20-15

**With Niam (:**

I was in the kitchen with Justin, making some cookies while Liam and Cameron were outside in the snow and Julia was asleep in the living room. Justin was using the cookie cutters to make the shapes. He picked up the piece of cookie dough and was putting it in his mouth. "Justin,no" I tell him taking the rest of what he didn't eat putting it down. 

 

He looks at me with a pout on his face. I was about to give in because that face was adorable but i didn't. He huffs and i hand him the cookie cutter again. He grins and presses it down onto the cookie dough. I smile and moves his hair from his eyes. 

 

Once all the cookie dough was on the cookie pan i put Justin down and put the Cookies into the oven. After setting the timer I help Justin wash his hands then he runs off to play. Julia was now awake and whining so i pick her up and feed her. After burping her i get the blanket from the play pen and lay her down on it. She was learning to roll over,and she was really close. 

 

After a few minutes she started getting fussy so i picked her up and walked to the kitchen to look outside and check on Cameron and Liam. They were building a snowman,or at least that's what it looks. Julia was looking outside with wide eyes. 

 

I walked over to the oven to check on the cookies and then Liam and Cameron walked inside. "Take your shoes and stuff off please" I remind them. After doing that Liam takes Julia from me and i take Cameron upstairs to put Him in some warm clothes. He picked a sleeper with the feet and changed into that. "Want coco mommy" He says as we walked downstairs. 

 

Liam was in the kitchen making Hot coco and I set Cameron in his chair and then after the coco cooled enough i handed some to him.  He smiled and drank it happily.  Liam drank his coco. Justin toddles into the kitchen reaching for Liam. "Da." He whines and Liam lifts him up. 

 

"My parents are coming tomorrow and leaving the day before New years." Liam said taking a drink of his coco.  "My parents are coming late tonight." I reply washing Cameron's face where there was a chocolate mustache. I pick him up and let him run off to play. Justin wiggles out of Liam's arms and follows Cameron. 

 

"Can you get the cookies out of the oven please?" I ask Liam. picking Julia up. he nods just as the timer beeps. I carry Julia into the living room where Justin and Cameron were playing. I put Julia in her swing and she plays with the little toys that were hanging on it. 

 

Liam comes into the room sitting next to me a few moments later. "They're cooling now." he tells me. "Thank you." I smile, curling up to him, turning the TV on. A few seconds later Cameron climbs onto the couch next to us. Justin toddles over quickly after him. They watch cartoons with us for a while before Julia started crying. I get up and pick Julia up,carrying her upstairs. 

 

After changing her diaper and clothes, I carry her downstairs sitting on the couch with her in my arms. 

 

About 9, after everyone was all ready for bed. Cameron wearing his batman pajama's, Justin in his footie Pajama's, and Julia in her little pink floral onesie, Liam and I carried the kids to bed. After tucking them in Liam and I went downstairs and watched a movie. My parents were on their way according to the text my mum had sent me. 

 

When they arrived, they went to the guest room and went to bed. Liam and I went to our room and got ready for bed as well. I was exhausted, so as soon as i laid down i fell asleep. 

 

** Time Skip To 12-24-15 **

**With Larry**

Harry's POV

That morning I woke up early and went downstairs. Today was Louis' Birthday so i thought i will make him a nice breakfast. Usually he cooks but today i will do all the work.I turn the stove on and start cooking.

 

Lucas comes down the stairs minutes later asking if he could help. "Sure you can mix the eggs." I tell him. I give him a whisk and the bowl where i had already cracked the eggs. Lucas mixes the eggs,the best he can and then I finish mixing them before putting them in the skillet.

 

"daddy, Christmas today!" Lucas squeals when he notices the calendar. "Yeah are you excited to open all your presents tomorrow morning?" I ask him,moving on to cook the bacon. 

"Where mommy?" He asks. "Asleep, after I finish cooking we can go wake him up,yeah" I reply. He nods. "Can I watch movie?" Lucas asks. I get my phone out and he crawls onto the chair. Once I get the cartoon up I give him the phone and he watches silently. 

 

I finally finish cooking and i get a plate down for Louis, then plates for Lucas and me. After putting food on the plate for Louis, i go get my phone from Lucas. "Let's go wake mommy up" I tell him, grabbing the plate of food. "Mommy, up!" He squeals running up the stairs into mine and Louis' room. I chuckle, and follow him inside.

 

Lucas climbed onto the bed and started jumping up and down. Louis groans and pulls Lucas down,tickling him. "Mommy,no" Lucas squeals, laughing. I carry the plate over to the bedside table and placed it there. Louis looks up at me, smiling. "You cooked food for me?" He asks. "Of course i did. It's your birthday" I smile. "It is,isn't it" Louis chuckles. 

 

Lucas climbs off the bed running to his room,after kissing Louis and me on the cheek. "Sleep well,babe?" I ask as Louis eats the breakfast. "I did..want some?" He asks holding a piece of bacon out for me. "No, i'll eat in a few minutes." I smile. "Oh, okay."He says finishing the food,laying the plate back on the table. "Thank you for the food,it was amazing" Louis grins kissing me softly, before cuddling up to my side. I wrap my arms around him,holding him tightly. 

 

He went back to sleep and i got up to feed the other kids. I fed Lucas and Allie. Caroline was crying, so i changed her diaper and then fed her. Once that was done i put Caroline in her playpen and Allie in a baby swing. Lucas wanted to watch Tv so i sat him on my lap and we watched 'Handy Manny'.

 

Louis came downstairs at about 10:15 and went over to pick Allie up. "When's the last time you fed her?" He asks changing her diaper. "About 9:30..she should eat again in about 5 minutes." I reply. Louis lays her next to me and walks to the kitchen. he comes back a few minutes later and must have been on cue, because Allie starts crying just as louis sits down to feed her. 

 

**Time Skip, 6:30 PM**

**Still with Larry (:**

Louis' POV

 

"If it wasn't so snowy and cold outside we could go out for dinner." Harry says feeding Allie. "Yeah it's okay though, I'll go get started on dinner right now. So the kids can get to bed so Santa will come quicker." I smile watching Lucas look up with a big grin on his face. "Santa!!" He squeals clapping his little hands together. 

 

I go into the kitchen and start cooking the chicken and the mashed potatoes. Lucas loved chicken nuggets, and hes wanted them all day so for dinner i decided to fix them. Caroline  was still in her playpen playing with her doll and Lucas was playing with her. Harry comes into the kitchen asking if i needed any help. "No, iv'e got it" I smile. "Allie went to sleep after i changed her diaper and everything and she'll probably sleep all night" Harry tells me.

 

Once Lucas and Caroline ate Harry went to change Caroline's clothes and put her to bed. Lucas wanted a bath so i carried him to the bathroom and gave him a bath. After that i toweled him and then put him in superman onesie thing with the feet. I brushed his hair out and then carried him to his room. Harry came in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and so  did I "Better sleep so Santa will get here." Harry tells him. "Night mommy,and Daddy" Lucas smiles closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

 

Harry and I clean up the kitchen and make sure everything is neat, before going upstairs and showering. Once we finished we changed clothes and went to bed. Harry was asleep before me and I just sat up reading a book until i was tired. I was asleep before 11:00 though. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good? please leave honest comments. it means a lot to me. 
> 
> have a wonderful day/night 
> 
> i love you all so so much.
> 
> xx


	6. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter just an update on their rooms and ages. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter!!
> 
> But iv'e been obsessed with making outfits and home decor stuff on a website called polyvore. It's a fun website. So iv'e decided to make the rooms on there. Just bed rooms. Also their ages and updated pictures (: Enjoy!!

** Niam!! **

** Liam: age 23 **

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/da/40/a6/da40a66cfd95722938c4bef53865ae06.jpg

** Niall: age 22 **

http://nowmagazine.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/11140/000025ddf/cb73_orh480w360/Niall-Horan.jpg

 

**Same house:      
**http://www.wheretofindhomes.com/homes-for-sale.jpg

 

** Niam Bedroom: **

http://www.polyvore.com/room/set?id=168693513

 

** Cameron: age 3 (Almost 4) **

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/512777107546602443/

** Bedroom: **

http://www.polyvore.com/room/set?id=168694658

 

** Justin: age 1  **

http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8f6spUtXY1rqnae4.jpg

**Bedroom** :(I kept it the same)

http://www.potterybarnkids.com/pkimgs/rk/images/dp/wcm/201032/0002/img10l.jpg

 

** Julia: age 3 months **

https://callmemumsy.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/i-heart-faces.jpg

  **Bedroom:(Kept it the same)**

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4a/84/ab/4a84ab12db2aacc8875735167674305d.jpg

 

** Larry: **

** Harry:age 23 **

http://assets.gcstatic.com/u/apps/asset_manager/uploaded/2015/22/harry-styles-summertime-ball-red-carpet-2015-1433597533-custom-1.jpg

 

**Louis: age 22 (Just turned)**

http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31900000/Louis-Tomlinson-London-22-08-12-louis-tomlinson-31929979-823-849.jpg

 

**House:Same**

http://www.thehouseplanshop.com/userfiles/photos/large/827832847499981d267879.jpg

 

** Larry Bedroom: **

http://www.polyvore.com/room/set?id=168800256

 

**Lucas age 3:**

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/b2/27/05/b22705b58c4a83425bdb136f2247cb15.jpg

** Bedroom: **

http://www.polyvore.com/room/set?id=168801725

 

** Caroline age 7 months **

http://www.heidihope.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/baby_photographer_55.jpg

**Caroline Bedroom: same**

 http://www.4444mb.com/images/baby-girl-room-decor-1-nice-look.jpg

 

** Allie age 19 days old: **

http://topbaby.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/newborn-baby-girl-with-hazel-eyes-baby-with-hazel-eyes---viewing-gallery-wallpaper-hd.jpg

  **Allie bedroom: same**

http://www.venkatpharmaltd.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/girl-nursery-decorating-ideas.jpg

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter today but hope you enjoy anyway (:


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skipped to 12-29-15 when Cameron turns 4 years old. (: Yay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cameron's 4th birthday. Then i don't really know, Whatever happens, appens :P Enjoy xx

**12-29-15**

**With Niam (:**

Niall's POV

"Mommy, daddy, wakey wakey!!" Cameron squeals jumping around on the bed. I look over at the clock and it was 5:43 A.M. "Cameron it's to early, lay down" Liam says. Cameron huffs and stops jumping. "Sleep here with you?" He asks. "Yeah, c'mon" I say moving a little bit. Cameron crawls under the blankets cuddling up to me and Liam. Then we go back to sleep until 7, when Cameron was up and awake for good. 

 

I carry him downstairs and sit him on the counter. "What do you want for breakfast?" I ask yawning. "Waffles!!" He grins clapping his hands. I nod chuckling softly,  "Mommy, know what day is it?" He asks kicking his feet. "Hmm, is it... your birthday?" I ask obviously knowing it was. He nods "Yeah, i 4 now!!" He squeals. I pick him up cuddling him close. "You're 4, that means you're a big boy now aren't you" I smile and he looks at me. "Yeah, big boy." he smiles. 

 

I  carry Cameron upstairs so he could wake up Liam while i went to check on Justin and Julia.Cameron runs into Mine and Liam's room and i walk to Justin's. He was awake and trying to climb out of his crib. I walk over to him and he grins up at me. "Up" He reaches his arms up at me. I lift him up and then change his clothes. I put him into a pair of black sweat pants and a t shirt that was mint green with stripes. I also put a pair of sock on him before combing his hair and carrying him to Julia's room where liam was changing her. 

 

Liam had put Julia in a purple short sleeved onesie and a pair of black leggings. then he also put a pair of booties on her. Cameron ran in changed as well. he was in a t shirt that said 'future legend' on it and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans.  Liam was also already changed in a dark gray t shirt and a pair of denim jeans with his boots on. I put Justin down before going to change as well. 

 

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and then one of liam's sweatshirts. I then grab my Vans and slide them on. Cameron was trying to tie his converse when i came downstairs. "Mommy, help" He said pointing to his shoes. I help him tie them and then get Justin's boots on. Once everyone was ready and had their coats and hats on we went to the car and Liam drove to The Waffle House. Liam's parents were coming with us and they were already there waiting.  ( **The Waffle House is** **a place in america. i'm not sure if all the states have them but the one i live in does.. and its so good (:** ) 

 

After we ate Cameron said he wanted to go get ice cream. "It's far to early Cameron." I tell him "But later tonight when we have cake and stuff we can have ice cream" I continue watching him smile. "Ice cream" He giggles. Julia was whining now so we decided we would go home and watch a movie or anything Cameron wanted to. Julia would probably take a nap and Justin won't if Cameron won't so him sleeping is out of the question. 

 

After we arrived home Me and Karen started setting up for Cameron's party while Liam and his dad watched a movie with Cameron and Justin. Julia went to sleep in the car so we just laid her in the playpen downstairs. His party was bat man themed. Cameron loved bat man just about as much as Liam does. Which is honestly adorable. His party starts at noon and at about 11 Harry, Louis adn their family came. Cameron and Lucas ran around the house playing. Louis came and helped us finish cooking and then it was time to eat. 

 

  **Time skip 2 hours.** **  
**

**Still with Niam (:**

Liam's POV

 

It was now almost 3 Pm and Cameron, Lucas and Justin were all playing in Cameron's room. Julia was awake playing with her ring toy. Harry was holding Allie and Caroline was playing with Harry's phone. Niall and Louis were in the kitchen with my mum cleaning up everything. Today has been a long day, and i was all ready for a nap. Julia was squealing happily from my lap playing with her toy. 

 

At about 3:30 Louis and Harry's kids were all tired and whiny so they went home. Cameron and Justin came downstairs a few minutes after, yawning. "Daddy, sleepy" Justin said reaching for me to pck him up. I lift him onto the couch and he lays his head on my lap going to sleep instantly. Julia was poking him and i kept moving her hand away so she didn't wake him. Niall came into the living room and carried Justin to his room so he could sleep better. 

 

Cameron didn't take a lot of naps because he usually went to bed when it was time and got up usually at a decent time. When Niall came back down i was carrying a now sleeping Julia upstairs. "I need a nap too," Niall yawned. "Go sleep, my parents will watch the kids while we sleep" I tell him. He nods and goes to our room. After i put Julia in her crib i tell my parents that'd Niall and I were sleeping. They said they'd watch the kids. I walk back upstairs and Niall was already sleeping. I cuddle up to him and fall asleep.

 

**10:00 P.M.**

**With Larry (:**

Harry's POV

Allie was asleep, Caroline was asleep, Lucas on the other hand didn't want anything to do with bedtime. "Lucas please you need to sleep." I tell him. Louis cam in the room a few seconds later. "Lucas, why're you still awake? it's way past your bed time" He says gently coming over to where i was sitting on the bed next to Lucas. Louis sat on my lap. Lucas looked at us "No sleep" He said huffing.   
"Lucas why not?" Louis asks softly. I could tell he was scared by the face he was making. Louis could probably tell too, because he sighs. "Lucas do you want to sleep with Me and Mommy?" I ask hating to see Lucas scared. I don't know why he was scared but he was and i wanted to make him happy. Lucas nods and I pick him up rubbing his back softly. 

 

Louis laid down and then i laid down putting Lucas in between us. Lucas held onto me and Louis all night. 

 

The next morning i woke up and Louis was out of bed. i heard the shower running so i assumed Louis was in there. Lucas was asleep and i got out of bed slowly going to check on the girl's. They were both still asleep. It was about 6:30 A.M. Louis walked out of the room holding a now sobbing Lucas. When Lucas saw me he reached for me. "Daddy, hold me" He whimpered. I look at Louis confused and take Lucas from him. 

 

"What's wrong?" I ask rubbing Lucas' back gently, trying to calm him down. "Daddy was no here when awake, scared me" He hiccuped. i continue rubbing his back. "Thought daddy leaved" He mumbled holding onto my neck tighter. I frown and he looks up at me. "Daddy wouldn't leave you, ever" I kiss his hair holding him close. "Promise?" He asks and i nod. "I promise" I smile.

 

Louis was making breakfast and Caroline was eating her baby food with her fingers. Allie was in the baby swing. I put Lucas down and turn on cartoons telling him i'd be in the kitchen if he needed me. When i walked in Louis looked at me. "What made him so upset?" He asked softly. "I'm not sure, but he thought i left when he woke up and i wasn't there. And last night i want to know why he was so scared.." I sigh. Louis nods. "I hate seeing him cry, and scared, and sad." He frowns. "Me too, babe.." I frown and kiss Louis' cheek. 

 

**Time skip to lunch time.**

**still with larry (:**

Louis' POV

"Mommy, want wear this bedtime" Lucas tells me handing me a pair of footie pajamas that were striped. "Okay, well you can wear this after we give you a bath before bed time, yeah" he nods and sits on My lap. Harry had to go into work at 8 and won't be home till about 7 tonight. "Mommy, can we go outside, play snow?" Lucas looks up at me. "Not right now Lukey, maybe daddy can tomorrow when he's off of work.. mommy cant take your sisters outside. it's to cold" I tell him. "That's okay mommy. They'll get cold, me not want them cold." Lucas smiles down where Caroline was playing on the floor. Allie was in the baby swing next to couch. 

 

Lucas played with Caroline a bit before he got bored and wanted to run around. Caroline crawled around on the floor for a while. Allie slept for a little bit. At one i put Caroline in her bed so she could nap. Allie was in her bed already and now me and Lucas were watching how the grinch stole christmas. 

 

Harry arrived home at 7:30. I knew that because I heard Lucas scream "Daddy's Hommeee!!" Harry came into the kitchen where i was washing dishes. "Your food is on the plate in the fridge. It's still pretty warm." I tell him. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "I'll eat in a few minutes" He says. "Mommy, bath time" Lucas says wiggling from Harry's grip running up the stairs.  I chuckle and follow him. I get his bath ran and then i wash his curly hair.  Once he was finished i put him in the pajamas he wanted. "Go tell daddy night" I tell him after brushing his hair. 

 

After a few minutes harry comes in carrying him into the room. "Gonna sleep in your own bed tonight?" Harry asked laying Lucas down getting his stuffed bear. Lucas nods and holds the bear close while Harry tucks him in. Harry and i kiss his forehead before turning the night light on and the big light off. Once me and Harry were all ready for bed we laid down and cuddled for a bit beofre falling asleep. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave honest comments, good or bad. It doesn't matter. Thank you for reading (: Love you all  
> Also are the chapters short or are they an okay length? Let me know in the comments please :)  
> xx


End file.
